Halloween Horror!
by J1210
Summary: Two-Shot. Winry, Yuffie, and Kairi get into some Halloween Horror inside Ansem's Castle. There will be candy, horror, humor, randomness, and a sugar happy Cloud threatening to go psycho all on Hollow Bastion and a mysterious being plaging the Castle.
1. Costumes, Candy, and Blond Jokes

**Well okay I decided to write my first two-shot ever and so its based off my other FMA crossover Heir to Darkness. It will not be about the storyline at all, just think of it being non-canon, but just some Halloween fun with Kairi, Winry, and Yuffie. Other characters will make appearances of course, but I'll leave you to read it. So please review since this is my first two-shot because I want to know if I did good or not. Enjoy and critique, mostly enjoy.**

**Halloween Horror!!!**

* * *

The Radiant Garden was full of orange, and black, pumpkins and spiders. Blood and mayhem, trick or treat. The day was Halloween, a day where heartless were the ones who feared to come out and attack the citizens for sugar happy little kids were as hyper and crazy as ever. As well as the sugar happy little ninja known as Yuffie Kisargi.

"Winry!" Yuffie shouted jumping onto her couch next to the mechanic. She had cat ears in her ebony hair, whiskers on her face, and a black tail on the back of her bottom. She grinned widely at Winry. "Why so glum Blondie don't you know that today is the day of horror, mischief, candy, and fun today is Halloween! Aren't you excited at all?"

Winry flashed a caring smile at the kunoichi. "Where I come from Yuffie I've never heard of Halloween what is it?"

Yuffie gawked in disbelief. This took a moment for the ninja to let sink in. "Excuse me I didn't catch that?"

"What's Halloween?" she repeated a little annoyed.

"Halloween is the second best holiday of the year Goldie locks!" Yuffie jumped onto her coffee table. "Where complete strangers give you sugars and sweets for no apparent reason. It is the only day of the year where you can get candy for free. Winry this day it... its so special to me." Yuffie began to tear up. "I'm sorry just give me a second."

Winry laughed at Yuffie. "You take candy from complete strangers they might be weirdo's or something."

"Don't worry blondy I have good judgement as long as its still edible and wrapped, I can eat it. Follow me I'll get you a costume." Yuffie lead the mechanic to her closet where there was an endless supply of tank tops and shorts. In the bottom was a row of sneakers and a box of shruriken. Yuffie grabbed her daily attire and threw it back to Winry. Then at least she grabbed a headband that had a leaf on it. She quickly changed Winry into the clothes and put her hair in a ponytail leave a huge portion of her hair hanging over her eye. "Done! Winry you look absolutely wonderful!" she jumped with glee.

Winry stared in front of the mirror in confusion. "Umm, who am I suppose to be?"

"Isn't it obvious your that snot nosed she pig, Ino Yamanaka!" Yuffie laughed. "I would have made you someone less annoying like Tenten. no one really cares about her anymore. I mean its like they completely excluded her from the other arcs of the Shippuden series."

Winry had no clue what Yuffie was going at about this random babble. _"Who the heck it Tenten and Ino?"_

The sound of knocking came from the door and Yuffie skipped over happily to open it. Kairi was there in a princess outfit. "Seriously." was all the ninja said.

"What?"

"Nothing lets go." Yuffie skipped out of her apartment into the streets the other two following.

Out in the streets kids ran from house to house gathering candy and toys while teenagers ran around the town causing havoc. Almost ever house had been TP'ed and no one seemed to care.

Throughout the course of the night the girls went trick or treating receiving countless loads of candy. The ninja soon left ahead of the two girls and Kairi and Winry were left in a awkward situation. "So how are things with your Sora?" asked Winry.

"Oh, you know killing heartless and saving the worlds as usual. Though he could use a little more help with the Organization being a lot stronger now." she replied.

"I'm sure Ed and Al are doing all they can." Winry smiled.

"Hey pretty ladies!" Cloud popped up out of no where with a huge cheesy grin on his face. "Wanna go have some fun."

Both the girls looked at each other confused.

"Uh, hey Cloud." Winry waved

"Dude you reek of chocolate." Kairi gagged.

Winry guessed that Yuffie probably had forced it down his throat or something. Because today the buster bladesman was acting totally OCC.

"Cloud come back!!" Aerith and Tifa ran towards them. "Don't do anything to rash."

Cloud laughed manically and jumped onto the roofs heading towards Ansem's Castle. "You'll never catch me?"

"Okay then." Kairi scratched the back of her head.

Tifa stopped then stared at both Winry and Kairi. "Seriously you couldn't come up with anything better Kairi. And Winry let me guess your... a pig."

Winry gawked then looked towards Cloud. "Should we help them?"

Kairi nodded then proceeded towards the castle. The huge doors looked intimidating. "Well Winry you can go first!"

"What?" she demanned.

"Well usually in scary movies the blond is always to one to survive so in this scenario I guessed maybe I can make it out alive and you be the one taken."

Winry gaped. "What the heck is up with everyone and these stupid blond jokes!?"

"Winry, Winry, Winry!! Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!!" the doors slammed open.

Both girls screamed in terror and ran back towards the town. Two huge arms grabbed the girls and drug them into the door and slammed behind them.


	2. The Killer Always Gets the Last Laugh

**Chapter two of Halloween Horror, forgive me if I rush, but I tried to get all of this up on the absolute 31st of October. Now I hope you guys enjoy and remember to review both chapters. Enjoy and favorite!! Also tell me about it was just a random inspiration. The fic is so random, Booya!!!**

**Halloween Horror!!!**

* * *

"Ohmigod, I'm to young to die just take the blond instead and let me live!!" wailed Kairi being drug deeper into the castle. Everything was dark and she couldn't hear Winry anymore, then all of the sudden her leg was released from the grip. Kairi took the time to gasp for air. She stood up and looked around for Winry. "Wow so I guess they really did take her instead."

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!!! Come closer, closer, closer, closer!!" it echoed through the room.

Now that Kairi had the chance to look around, the room was absolutly pich black and nobody was around at all. Now the Princess was regreting what she had said. "Wait seriously thought you can give Winry back. I don't want to have to explain that some freaky monster ate her alive when everyone is sober tommorow."

"Fine, I'll take you instead, instead, instead." it echoed. "I mean it really doesn't matter to me as long as I get someone. Maybe I should take both of you so you'll stop complaining, because if I leave the blond she'll start complaining to, to, to."

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gripping her head she screamed. "Stop playing games with me you freak!!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm not giving you an ultimanum both of you are going to die, die, die." it echoed agitated.

Kairi countinued to scream in horror. "Jesus christ get a grip lady! Do you want someone to hear you, you, you!?"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

The voice a moment to ponder. It sounded like he was whispering to someone in the background. "What was that... no I'm not going to say that it would be such a drag."

Two arms suddenly grasped Kairi again and began to pull her into a door that apppeared out of nowhere. Suddenly something hit her. She summoned her Keyblade to her hand and sliced the arms. "Haha, what now!?"

"This, this, this!!" chains flew from the door and grasped the female Keyblader and began to drag her into the door once more only this time she was drug in.

_"Goodbye Sora, I just regret that I never told you that it was never going to work out between us. I mean your cute and everything its just that your really... no your frecken annoying calling Kairi, where's Kairi, can get flipping irattating as heck. But to the point, goodbye cruel world!!"_

Suddenly the chains were released from her and Kairi looked up. To see Yuffie, Winry, and Cloud smiling upon her. "Whats up redhead!" Winry greeted her with a bit of coolness.

"I don't get it." she stammered.

"We set you up." Cloud replied.

"Why?" she demanded.

Yuffied jumped towards her. "You costume, its horriable. I mean seriously your a Princess and your dressed like a Princess for Halloween really unoriginal."

"Well what about the shadows and the chains?" she questioned still a little fazed.

"That would be us." Tenten smiled on Kairi.

"It was such a drag." Shikimaru showed up next to her. "Tenten dragged me into it. Something about some joke in the last chapter."

"Oh no, I was dead serious." Yuffie turned to her.

As the two argued Kairi stood confused all of this hard to take in. Then behind them she saw a shadow rising above she freaked and ran towards the door. "All of you are psychopaths!!!"

"Seriously whats up with redheads these days, thats why they don't make it to the end of scary movies." Winry shook her head everyone else following in suit. "She needs to lay off the candy, candy, candy!!"

**FIN**


End file.
